Hiroto x Seiji - Chapitre 3: Une déclaration inattendue
by Lea FANDESSHIPS
Summary: Hiroto x Seiji - Chapitre 3: Une déclaration inattendue.


**Chapitre 3:**

 **Une déclaration inattendue.**

Je suis en route pour l'agence. Le sourire présent sur mon visage. Je n'ai pourtant pas pu dormir de la nuit, mais je suis en pleine forme. Dansant presque sur mon chemin. Mais... Je me sentirai certainement gêné à ses côtés. Enfin bon, je ne devrais pas me dire ça.

Après quelques minutes de marche, j'arrive enfin à destination. J'entre alors dans l'agence avec un brin d'excitation de revoir Seiji. J'ouvre la porte du bureau.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! dis-je d'une voix intenable.

\- Bonjour, Hiroto. dit monsieur Muranishi.

\- Bonjour. Hiroto. dit une voix douce et souriante rien qu'au son de sa voix.

Je tourne la tête vers la voix qui fait battre mon cœur. Je souris. Seiji était là, me regardant souriant de son si beau sourire. Je m'approche de lui. Et lui sert la main.

\- Comment vas-tu ? me sourit-il.

\- … Je vais bien... ! Et toi ? lui dis-je en souriant.

\- il me fit un sourire de prince, moi aussi. Je vais bien.

Nous nous tenons toujours la main. Se regardant droit dans les yeux. Je l'aime. Il m'aime. Je suis heureux. Mais... Il ne faut pas que ça se sache, autrement... Cela risque de poser des problèmes. Muranishi interromps notre regard.

\- Bien. Nous allons enregistrer votre chanson. « Amitié ». nous dit-il.

Nous le suivons alors.

\- Allé dans la loge prendre vos costume pour chanter votre chanson. dit-il.

Nous disons « oui » avec la tête, puis entre dans notre loge en prenant soin de fermer derrière nous. Nous nous regardons.

\- Mon cher Hiroto... me dit-il en s'approchant le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mon cher Seiji... lui dis-je en m'approchant à mon tour le sourire de petit démon aux lèvres.

Je le prends par la nuque et l'embrasse avec passion. Puis je me décolle de ses lèvres.

\- Tu m'as manqué, mon p'tit démon. me sourit-il d'un air moqueur.

\- Haha... A moi aussi. lui souris-je à mon tour.

\- Dis-moi, tu as l'air un peu fatigué... ?

\- Oh, je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à dormir... dis-je un peu gêné.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? me demande t-il d'un air à ne rien savoir.

\- … Tu le sais ! J'étais encore tout chamboulé que tu m'as avoué que tu m'aime aussi ! Je... j'eus d'un coup des larmes qui perlent doucement sur mes joues.

\- Hiroto ?! s'inquiète le blond intrigué par mes larmes soudaines.

\- … C'est rien ! Je... C'est juste que j'avais peur que... Si je te dis que je t'aime, que tu m'aurais abandonné...

\- … Hiroto... me dit-il d'un sourire émotionnel.

Il me prit dans ses bras. M'entourant chaleureusement des ses longs bras, je pouvais sentir son cœur battre... Sa chaleur contre moi. Je me sens... Protégé dans ses bras. J'entoure alors aussi mes bras afin d'être collé à lui. Lui disant par mes mouvements « Ne me lâche pas, reste avec moi pour toujours... ». Son souffle chaud sur mon cou me fit frissonner. Je me sens vraiment bien... Quand soudain, quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

\- Hiroto, Seiji ? Vous êtes prêt ? nous demande notre manager.

On se retire rapidement.

\- O-oui ! Bientôt ! dis-je un peu paniqué.

Je lance un regard vers Seiji, en lui souriant. Il me sourit à son tour. Puis ils commencent à mettre leur tenue de scène, pour la chanson « Amitié ». Ils sortent de la loge, et vont dans le studio.

\- Bien, nous allons commencer à vous enregistrer. Positionnez-vous sur la scène. nous dis l'enregistreur.

Nous nous installons donc devant la caméra restant immobile en attendant le départ de la musique. La musique retentit. Nous commençons à danser en rythme avec la musique. Quand vient la note de mon départ...

« _Jamais je n'oublierais tout ces mots que tu me donnais, la force d'avancer elle est venue de toi. »_

 _« Si le désaccord venait, c'était le rire qui l'emportait. La plus belle amitié je l'ai connue en suivant tes pas. »_

 _« Le soleil paraît plus brillant... »_

 _« … Et l'espoir renaît... »_

 _«_ _ **… L'avenir est plus éclatant... »**_

 _« Je n'vais pas rester là sans rien dire, non,_ _ **non, non ! »**_

 _«_ __ _Il faut se parler pour partager les émotions ! »_

 _«_ _ **Alors je t'en pris écoute-moi, et notre amitié grandira ! »**_

 _«_ __ _Approche-toi alors de_ _ **mon cœur ardent. »**_

 _«_ __ _Tu verras le feu qu'il contient pur comme le diamant. »_

 _«_ _ **Pour lui tu cherchera ce tendre amour qu'il emportera toujours.**_ _»_

 _« Je cours dans la vie et sans m'arrêter ! (HEY !) »_

 _« Je marche tout droit c'est ma destinée ! (HEY !) »_

 _« Je cours, je m'enfuis sans perdre un instant ! (HEY !) »_

 _«_ _ **Aller viens suis-moi la vie nous attends ! ».**_

Nous dansons notre chorégraphie de fin.

\- COUPEZ ! C'était super les garçons ! Bravo ! Nous dis l'enregistreur.

\- Merci, monsieur. dis-je en synchrone avec Seiji.

Nous sortons alors du studio avec notre manager.

\- Où allons-nous à présent ? demandais-je curieux.

\- Rejoindre madame Kumoi et Kilari.

\- Oh, d'accord.

C'est vrai... Kilari... Il faut que je l'a mette au courant pour Seiji et moi. Où... Non ? Elle va me rire au nez... Hm... Mais, il le faut ! Je peux avoir confiance en elle. Et il faut bien que je lui dise. C'est une amie proche pour moi. Je le lui dirai ce soir.

Nous arrivons alors devant une porte. Monsieur Muranishi toque et ouvre la porte. Nous entrons donc.

\- Rebon-...

\- CHUUUT ! nous coupe Kumoi.

Elle montre d'un signe de tête Kilari en train de faire sa chorégraphie et chanter sa chanson « _Arc-en-ciel de l'amour_ ». Je m'en rappel quand elle a dû écrire elle-même sa propre chanson pour le concours du titre Nojo du meilleur espoir contre Fubuki Tôdô. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile pour elle. Mais elle a su se battre du mieux qu'elle a pu.

Je regarde alors Kilari chanter gracieusement. Elle dégage tellement d'émotions lorsqu'elle chante cette chanson. En même temps, elle l'a écrite pour la personne qu'elle aime... Je dégage alors un visage un peu sombre. Et cette personne, n'est autre que Seiji. Je suis désolé Kilari, mais Seiji est à moi à présent.

Elle finit alors sa dernière parole. Nous applaudissons chaleureusement ce qui fait naître un beau sourire sur son visage. Elle s'avance alors vers nous.

\- Rebonjour les garçons. nous dit-elle en souriant.

\- Bonjour, Kilari. sourit Seiji.

\- Salut. Tu chante toujours aussi faux. dis-je d'un ton moqueur.

\- Héééééé ! Méchant ! dit-elle en gonflant un peu ses joues et en boudant.

\- … Hey ! J'te taquine p'tite brunette ! souris-je de mon sourire de petit diable.

Elle tourne la tête toujours ses joues gonflées. Je rougis d'un coup. Elle est tellement mignonne quand elle fait ce visage... Raaahhh... Faut que je me calme. Je regarde au coin de l'œil Seiji. Il nous regarde. Il sourit mais, je sens qu'il n'aime pas trop me voir comme ça avec elle. Mais c'est fou, il ne montre rien. Attends. Cela veut dire que... Seiji est jaloux ?! Non, ce n'est pas possible ! C'est bien trop mignon de la part de Seiji. Je souris de mon sourire diabolique. Puis passe ma main dans les cheveux de Kilari la décoiffant.

\- Aller, fait pas la tête ! Tu as bien chanté ! lui dis-je en souriant.

\- … elle sourit d'un coup, merci Hiroto ! dit-elle.

Je les regarde, je regarde en particulier Hiroto. Il est si gentil avec Kilari. Je baisse légèrement la tête. Mes mèches de cheveux du devant cache mes yeux. Je souris tout seul. Je suis jaloux. Pfff... Je le ressens. Mais je ne le fais pas passer. Soudain, quelqu'un m'interpelle.

\- Ça va Seiji ? me demande une chevelure noir.

\- … je lève légèrement la tête et sourit, mais oui, je vais bien. Pourquoi ? J'ai l'air d'aller mal ? lui dis-je en souriant.

\- Non. Tu... Non, rien. dit-il un peu crispé.

\- … je le regarde un moment, c'est toi qui à l'air pas à l'aise.

\- Hein ? Moi ? Moi, je vais parfaitement bien.

\- Si tu le dis.

Je regarde Seiji un peu bizarrement et je regarde Kilari.

\- H-Hiroto ? me dit-elle un peu crispé.

\- Oui ?

\- … T-tout à l'heure, on pourra se parler seul à seul ? Je dois te parler... dit-elle sur un ton nerveux.

\- … Bien sûr ! Et... Moi aussi j'aurais quelque chose à te dire, d'ailleurs. dis-je en regardant Seiji.

\- … D'accord. me répond-elle.

Je la regarde un instant, puis monsieur Muranishi interrompt leur petit discours.

\- Bien, maintenant nous allons allé à votre interview. dit-il tout en nous souriant.

\- D'accord. répondis-je en synchrone avec Seiji et Kilari.

Nous sortons tous ensemble de la salle. Je regarde Seiji qui avance les yeux pointés devant lui. Je regarde ensuite Kilari qui est entre Seiji et moi. Je me demande en même temps se qu'elle veut me dire. Plus je la regarde, plus je me la pose. Je tourne la tête alors droit devant moi. Étant arrivé devant la porte de notre interview. Nous entrons et saluent les personnes présentes. Je m'assoie au côté de Seiji et Kilari s'assoie sur le côté. Seiji met sa main sur la mienne qui est posé sur ma jambe. Je sursaute légèrement ayant des frissons de partout. Je tourne alors la tête vers Seiji l'interrogeant du regard et en rougissant un peu. Il sourit gentiment. Je compris alors qu'il est en train de me dire un « Je t'aime. ». Je souris alors à mon tour lui disant à mon tour, du regard, un « Moi aussi. ». Il retire donc sa main et regarde alors dans un côté. Je suis heureux. Avoir sentit sa chaleur sur ma peau, me donne des frissons de tout les côtés. Je l'aime tellement, c'est sûr, je n'es jamais été autant amoureux d'une personne. Kilari, je l'aimais. Mais, ce que je ressens pour Seiji est bien plus fort. Soudain, le cameraman nous fait signe de se tenir prêt car nous allons être en direct sur « radiod'idole ». Je me tiens alors bien droit devant le micro. Les casques sur les oreilles, j'attends le départ du direct.

\- BONJOUR ! Très cher fans ! Nous voilà en direct sur « radiod'idole » ! dis-je en synchrone avec Seiji.

\- Et aujourd'hui nous sommes accompagné de Kilari Tsukishima ! dit Seiji.

\- Bonjouuuur ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver mes chers fans !

\- Et aujourd'hui nous allons une fois de plus répondre à vos questions ! dis-je d'un ton joyeux.

\- Oui. Nous pouvons alors commencer. dis Seiji.

Il sort donc la feuille avec toute les questions.

\- Alors, voici la première question. « Comment vous vous êtes rencontré les Ships ? » Oh, tiens ! Voilà une question bien curieuse qui a été posé par... Une fille nommé « Miku ». Alors, il me regarde, Hiroto, veux-tu répondre ? Demande Seiji me regardant le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bien sûr. Si je me souviens bien, j'étais dans un parc pour enfant, où mes parents me ramenaient souvent jouer, et ce jour là, je suis tombé au sol, et je me suis un peu amoché le genoux. J'ai eu les larmes aux yeux car ça me brûlais. Et là, il eu une ombre, j'ai levé la tête et je voyais un jeune garçon me sourire. Des yeux bleus, des cheveux d'or brillant au soleil, je fit un visage passionné en racontant la description de Seiji, il s'est baissé me demandant si je m'avais fais mal. Je l'ai longuement regardé. Je ne ressentais même plus la douleur depuis sa venue. Je me suis donc levé et je lui ai dis que j'allais très bien, je n'avais pas mal. Il s'est levé à son tour et me montre mon genoux amoché. Je lui ai dis que je ne sens pas. Et c'est comme ça qu'on a commencé à s'entendre, et à jouer ensemble. Depuis, nous sommes devenu les meilleurs amis ! dis-je en souriant.

\- Merci Hiroto pour avoir répondu, il me sourit, je remercie Miku d'avoir participer à « Posedesquestionsàtesidoles ». Ensuite, Hiroto je te laisse l'honneur de lire la suivante. me dis Seiji.

\- Merci Seiji.

Je regarde alors la suivante. J'ouvre grand les yeux. Pourquoi il faut qu'une question pareil tombe sur moi ? Décidément, ces fans sont bien trop curieux...

\- … je rougis un peu, e-et bien... « Hiroto es-tu en couple ? Où es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un en ce moment ? Si oui, de qui ? Avec qui ? » … Et cette question a été posé par « Yuki ». je regarde ayant les joues un peu rouge et le gêne dans la voix, et bien, pour répondre...

Seiji me regarde le sourire aux lèvres me disant que ça va aller. Je regarde Kilari qui à l'air d'attendre une réponse, curieuse.

\- … N-non. Je ne suis pas amoureux en... ce moment... Et je ne suis donc pas en couple... répondis-je un peu gêné.

Avoir dis ces mots, m'écorche la gorge. Je tourne la tête vers Seiji. Il me regarde et me fait un sourire au coin des lèvres. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Mais, je ne peux pas. Je jette un petit coup d'œil vers Kilari, elle me regarde, puis me sourit voyant que je la regarde. Je lui fait alors un petit sourire à mon tour.

\- Bien, Kilari c'est à toi de répondre à une de tes questions. sourit Seiji.

\- O-ok ! Alors... elle rougit un peu, « Lequel du membre Ships préfères-tu... ? » posé par « Shizoko » euhm... elle nous regarde les joues rosies.

Mais, c'est quoi ces questions ? Je me demande se qu'elle va répondre. Logiquement, elle va dire... Seiji. Je soupire mentalement.

\- E-et... Bien, je les aime tout les deux autant l'un que l'autre. Ce sont mes deux meilleurs amis. Sourit-elle.

\- il sourit, bien. dit Seiji.

\- A toi Seiji de répondre à une question. dis-je en commençant à légèrement m'ennuyer.

\- Très bien. Alors... « Quand sortirez-vous une nouvelle chanson ? » posé par « Chihiro ». il me regarde, je ne sais pas vraiment comment répondre à cette question. C'est un peu compliqué. Je dirai, quand nous aurons la possibilité de réfléchir à une nouvelle chanson. Mais, nous nous arrêterons pas, ça c'est sûr ! dit-il en souriant.

Je le regarde en souriant. Il est tellement beau quand il est passionné. Son visage s'illumine comme un éclat de soleil. J'aime le voir comme ça... Ça me rends heureux.

\- Bien, à mon tour... dis-je.

S'il vous plaît, une question normal comme pour celle de Seiji.

\- … « Referez-vous une série télé comme pour « _Sonate d'une jeunesse amoureuse_ » ? » posé par « Touko ». Ce n'est pas pour l'instant prévu. Mais tout dépends si un réalisateur veut de nous pour son film.

\- Tout à fait. me sourit-il.

\- Bien, à moi ! Alors... C'est... « Quand est ton prochain concert ? » posé par « Chihita », alors... Pour te répondre, je vais en faire un dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. répond-elle en souriant.

\- Et bien, voilà l'interview des fans est terminé. Merci de nous avoir suivis sur « radiod'idole » !

\- Merci, et à bientôt ! dis-je après Seiji.

\- Merci ! Gros bisous mes très cher fans ! dit Kilari.

Nous attendons la fin du générique de la petite musique. Une fois qu'elle est passée, nous pouvons nous lever.

\- Aaaahhh... Je suis bien content d'avoir finis. dis-je m'étirant en même temps.

\- Tu rigole, c'est trop bien de répondre aux questions de nos fans ! dit Kilari avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Mouais... Tu as vu les questions bizarres qu'il y a eu aujourd'hui ?

\- Bizarres ? Ce sont juste des questions normal ! Ils sont curieux de savoir ce genre de chose ! C'est tout à fait normal, n'est-ce pas Seiji ?

\- il sourit, bien sûr. Mais, Hiroto est vraiment trop gêné quand il s'agit des sentiments. Haha... ! de moque t-il.

\- Héé ! C'-c'est pas vrai !

\- Haha... Ne t'énerve pas, Hiroto, je te taquine. me sourit-il.

\- …

Je le regarde bien dans les yeux. Aaaahh... Décidément, je ne pourrai jamais lui en vouloir. Et il n'a pas tout à fait tort, aussi. Nous marchons alors jusqu'au bureau. Nous entrons et nous nous asseyons sur les canapés. Je me mets bien sur le canapé soufflant d'apaisement. Seiji s'assoit comme d'habitude à côté de moi, et Kilari en face de nous. Nos managers sont tout les deux debout dans les dossiers.

\- Kilari, nous avons reçu ce matin une invitation pour une émission. On a rendez-vous le mardi à 10h30. On peut compter sur toi ? demande madame Kumoi.

\- Bien sûr ! C'est quoi comme genre d'émission ?

\- C'est comme un jeu télévisé. Sauf que toi tu vas être là pour posé des questions, et à chaque bonne réponse ils t'approprient une de tes chansons, et à chaque mauvaise réponse ils te font chanter une autre de tes chansons. C'est un jeu assez spécial. Il est tout nouveau.

\- Oh, je vois. Donc, je vais chanter en direct de cette émission, ou je vais devoir l'enregistrer et faire du playback ?

\- Non, tu vas chanter en direct. Mais qu'une partie de ta chanson sélectionnée.

\- Oh, d'accord. répond Kilari.

Je soupire de nouveau d'apaisement. Ce canapé est vraiment confortable... ! Je regarde Kilari. Qui a l'air de réfléchir.

\- A quoi tu penses, ou réfléchis ? dis-je en la regardant.

\- Hm ? elle lève la tête, O-oh... Rien ! Je ne pensais à rien du tout. me répond-elle en souriant.

\- Si tu le dis...

Je passe mon bras sur le dossier derrière le cou de Seiji et l'autre sur l'accoudoir, afin d'être bien confortablement assis. Seiji tourne la tête vers moi. Il me regarde avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me lance ce sourire, mais je lui lance un sourire à mon tour. Quand je pense que je vais avouer que je suis en couple avec Seiji... Je me demande comment Kilari va réagir... Va t-elle se foutre de moi ? Hm... Difficile de répondre à ça... Mais je verrai bien, et je dois lui dire.

\- A quoi penses-tu, Hiroto ? demande Seiji d'un sourire.

\- Hm ? Oh à rien de particulier... lui dis-je en le regardant interrogateur.

\- Si tu le dis... dit-il en me lançant un sourire moqueur.

\- Hé, tu es en train de répéter ce que j'ai dis ! dis-je en lançant un sourire un peu boudeur.

\- Haha... !

Je le regarde toujours, je souris. Décidément, c'est comme un petit chien cherchant sa balle pour jouer. Il me fait rire. Depuis qu'on a avoué nos sentiments, je découvre un autre côté qui m'était encore inconnu de Seiji. C'est vraiment drôle. Je suis vraiment heureux d'être en couple avec lui. C'est vraiment formidable.

Monsieur Muranishi nous montre différent dossier sur des propositions. Nous choisissons différentes annonce et invitation. Nous faisons en gros notre travail d'idole. Je range avec Seiji les différentes annonces qui nous intéresse pas ou que nous ne pouvons pas accepter. Il y a tellement d'invitations à n'importe quel émission, ou d'autres... C'est vraiment incroyable. Je n'en reviens pas depuis tout ce temps les progrès que nous avons fais. J'en suis fier, très fier, et ça je l'ai fais. Nous l'avons fais ! Seiji et moi. Ensemble, c'est grâce à nos forces que nous avons mis tout deux dans ce que nous faisons, qu'on en est arrivé à là. Je souris, j'espère que nos fans se rendent compte de nos progrès depuis la première fois sur scène. Qu'ils se rendent compte que nous nous sommes battu pour garder notre place, et de faire tout ça pour donner le sourire sur les lèvres de nos fans. C'est une chose essentiel pour nous, les idoles. C'est notre unique et seul but. J'y crois, et Seiji y croit aussi. Dans son regard, on voit toute la passion qu'il ressent. Et quand on chante ensemble sur scène, j'ai l'impression de partir en voyage dans l'espace avec lui. Sa voix est si douce, la voix d'un prince. J'aime vraiment chanter à ses côtés. J'ai fais vraiment une rencontre en or. Aaaahhh... C'est vraiment plaisant.

\- Il en a tellement. On se demande comment on peut faire pour y trier... soupire Kilari.

\- C'est vrai. répond le blond.

Je les regarde sans rien dire. Ils ont bien raison.

\- Ça va Hiroto ?

\- Oui. Je vais très bien. souris-je à Seiji.

\- il sourit, tant mieux alors.

\- Vous en sortez les jeunes ? nous demande monsieur Muranishi.

\- Ouais. Il y en a vraiment beaucoup. dis-je triant les dossiers.

\- J'espère que vous les trier bien en fonction de ce que vous pouvez accepter et faire. rétorque madame Kumoi.

\- Bien sûr. sourit Kilari.

\- Je l'espère bien.

\- Aahaha ! Voyons, Kumoi vous savez comme moi qu'ils font attention à les annonces qu'on leur donne. lui dit monsieur Muranishi en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Hm... dit-elle en regardant Kilari.

Je continue avec Seiji à trier les derniers dossiers.

Les heures s'écoulent de plus en plus... La pause du midi sonne sur l'horloge. Je propose donc de se faire un restaurant à trois. Chacun accepte, et nous nous dirigeons donc vers un restaurant que nous connaissons bien, et qu'on trouve bon. Nous nous sommes évidement déguisé. Enfin, quand je dis « déguisé » je veux dire on a mit un chapeau pour ne pas se faire reconnaître par nos fans. Nous nous asseyons à une des tables disponible.

\- Aaaahhh ! J'ai vraiment trop faim... ! souffle Kilari en s'étalant sur sa chaise.

\- Le contraire m'aurais étonné. dis-je soupirant.

\- Oooohh... J'y peux rien, c'est midi !

\- Que se soit midi ou n'importe quel heure, tu as tout le temps faim.

\- J'y peux rien... ! Et je ne fais pas que manger !

\- Hm... Un peu... ! dis-je d'un ton moqueur.

\- … Buuoohh... ronchonne t-elle.

\- je souris, allé boude pas brunette !

\- Gnnéé...

Un serveur arrive donc vers nous.

\- Bonjour. Voici les menus.

\- Bonjour, merci. dit Seiji en faisant passer les menus.

\- Merci ! Dis-je.

\- Merciiiii ! dit-elle toute joyeuse.

Nous regardons tous le menu.

\- Je crois que je vais prendre les haricots confits.

\- Oh c'est ton plat préféré ! Alors moi je vais prendre aussi mon plat préféré... Les beignets de poulpe ! dit-elle en bavant.

\- Haricots confits, beignets de poulpe... dit-il en écrivant, et vous monsieur ?

\- Hm... Le barbecue, s'il vous plaît. Dis-je.

\- Très bien. dit-il en partant.

\- je tourne ma tête vers Kilari, arrête de baver, tu nous fou la honte.

\- Mais... !

Je souris en les regardant se disputer. Hiroto a l'air de faire le petit démon. Ahaha... Il aime la taquiner cette petite Kilari. Ça me fait sourire.

\- il me regarde, pourquoi tu souris comme ça toi ? me demande Hiroto.

\- je souris encore plus, oh mais pour rien. Juste vous êtes mignon à vous disputer comme ça vous deux.

\- … H-hm... répond Hiroto gêné.

\- Hiroto, tu pourrais me dire un truc gentil !

\- Hahaha ! Je te taquine, et tu le sais très bien. lui sourit-il.

\- …

Le serveur ramène alors nos plats. Il sert Kilari puis moi. Il dit à Hiroto que son plat sera un peu plus long mais ne devrai pas tarder.

Je regarde mon plat qui me donne déjà l'eau à la bouche.

Kilari est en train de baver devant.

\- On doit t'attendre Hiroto ? demande la petite baveuse.

\- Non, allez-y. Sinon, ça va être froid.

Je regarde Seiji. Il attend... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend ?

\- Tu ne mange pas ?

\- Je t'attends. Sourit-il.

\- … C'est gentil, mais ça va refroidir... Et moi ça risque de prendre un certain temps. Donc ne m'attends pas... lui dis-je.

\- Non, ne temps fait pas... Ça ne va pas tarder.

\- … Comme tu veux.

Il est tellement gentil, poli aussi. Je l'aime vraiment trop... Soudain, le serveur arrive avec mon plat. Je souris, puis le remercie. Je regarde Seiji et lui lance un sourire disant « Merci mon beau blond. » d'un sourire. Il me sourit à son tour.

\- Bien, bonne appétit. Dit-il.

\- Bonne app'... dis-je en synchrone avec Kilari.

Je commence à manger tranquillement au côté de Seiji. J'aime vraiment la viande du barbecue... C'est mon plat préféré. Je me régale, j'avais une faim de loup aussi.

\- Aaaaaahhh... C'est trop bon... En plus, ils en mettent beaucoup !

\- C'est vrai. Nous sommes toujours autant bien servis dans ce restaurant. sourit Seiji.

\- Yep. Je suis d'accord.

\- … Tu as l'air vraiment de te régaler, cher Hiroto. dit Seiji comme un prince.

\- … je rougis un peu, o-ouais. C'est vraiment bon.

Il me regarde avec des yeux si doux. Je me noie dans ses yeux bleus. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu pur. Pur comme un petit ruisseau coulant de ses milles couleurs. Son regard m'aspire. Mon visage s'approche du sien. Tandis que je commençais à fermer les yeux, une main vient à ma bouche. J'ouvre les yeux doucement.

\- Doucement Hiroto. me chuchote t-il.

\- …

Je le regarde un peu perdu dans son regard qui m'attire. Ne comprenant pas. Il me sourit. Me mettant sa main sur ma jambe gauche. J'eus des frissons qui se sont mit à monter en moi. Il caresse ma jambe doucement avec délicatesse et avec douceur. Ses caresses me fit serrer les jambes, avec des rougeurs aux joues, une expression d'envie apparaît sur mon visage. L'effet de ses caresses est vraiment délicieuse. L'adrénaline de l'envie parcours mon corps. Le blond sourit, voyant mes jambes se serrer, mon visage gêné et envieux. C'est un sadique où quoi ? Il ne va pas bien à me foutre dans cet état au moment où nous sommes au restaurant. Il retire doucement sa main. Je lâche un soupire d'envie et d'excitation, se qui fit lever la tête à Kilari qui me regarde maintenant. Seiji, lui, fait l'innocent comme toujours. Je rougis un peu.

\- Ça va Hiroto ? me demande Kilari un peu surprise.

\- H-hein ? O-oui, je vais bien. dis-je en rougissant un peu plus.

\- Hm... Sûr ? Tu... Fais une drôle de tête.

\- Oui, j-je vais bien ne t'en fait pas. C'est... Juste trop bon se que Sei... je rougis encore plus, se que je mange. dis-je avec un brin de panique dans ma voix.

\- E-euhm... Et tu rougis pourquoi alors ?

\- … C-car c'est chaud. Mentis-je.

\- … O-ok.

Je suis gêné. Je regarde Seiji qui me sourit. Oui, j'ai aimé se que tu as fais, malgré que ça me gêne. Alors inutile de me regarder comme ça. Je continue à manger mon plat. Ayant un gêne qui est maintenant installé, je regarde seulement mon assiette. Je ne quitte pas des yeux mon assiette. Quel idiot ce Seiji. Il est fou ? Je déteste être gêné. Je soupire mentalement. C'était agréable venant de la personne qu'on aime, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose à faire quand on est dans un restaurant. Enfin bref... Je ne vais pas me pourrir ma pause pour ça. Nous mangeons en silence calmement. Une fois que nous avons finis de manger, nous payons puis nous sortons alors. Il nous reste un peu de temps. Nous nous arrêtons quelque pas devant le restaurant. Je garde le silence.

\- Bon, comme on a encore un peu de temps avant de commencer le travail de cette après-midi, que diriez-vous de se promener ? propose Seiji.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Hiroto ? s'exclame la petite brune.

\- … Hm ? Oh, ouais.

\- … Euhm... Bon, allons-y alors !? dit-elle.

\- Oui. sourit Seiji.

Je fais un peu le boudin, oui. Mais je n'aime vraiment pas ce gêne. Seiji me regarde d'un air à me demander « Tu m'en veux ? ». Je détourne le regard, je suis trop gêné pour le regarder. Je commence donc à avancer. Kilari et Seiji me suivent alors. Le silence est présent. Même sans regarder Seiji, je sais que l'inquiétude dans ses yeux est présente. L'inquiétude que je lui en veux. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment que je lui en veux, mais c'est le fais d'être gêné qui me rends comme ça.

\- AAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! DES CREPES ! J'EN VEUX ! crie t-elle en bavant.

\- je sursaute, oouuuuhh... Pas la peine de crier pour ça...

\- Ahaha... Tu en veux ? demande Seiji.

\- Ouiiiiii !

\- Allé, viens. sourit-il.

\- Ouuuaiiis ! Merci Seiji ! répond Kilari.

Je les regarde partir en direction de la crêperie. Avec un petit temps, je finis par avancer dans la même direction qu'eux, mais avec un léger retard. Ils ne m'attendent même pas. Vive la politesse ! Même Seiji m'ignore. Je soupire, décidément. Ils sont arrivés à la crêperie, moi j'arrive peu de temps après, sans trop m'approcher pour ne pas être devant le stand. Je regarde Seiji payer les crêpes à Kilari. Nan, mais sans blague ! Elle n'a pas d'argent pour se payer des crêpes elle-même ? Ça m'a toujours surpris. Je veux bien qu'on est gentil, mais si elle n'a jamais son argent à elle alors que c'est une idole... Je soupire une nouvelle fois. Quand soudain je vois Seiji s'approcher de moi.

\- Tu m'en veux... ? me demande t-il.

\- … N-non... Je ne t'en veux pas. dis-je en rougissant un peu.

\- … Sûr ? Je suis désolé.

\- Non, non... Ça va !

\- … il sourit timidement comme si il avait fais une bêtise, tant mieux alors... Je suis soulagé. me dit-il en me caressant ma joue.

Je le regarde. Avec mes joues roses. J'ai les sourcils un peu froncé, le sourire qui manque sur mon visage. Alors que lui me fais un visage doux, sympathique. Comme toujours. Kilari mangeait ses crêpes tranquillement, et vient nous rejoindre. Seiji retire donc sa main de ma joue.

\- Aaaaaahhh... ! C'était trop bon. Merci Seiji !

\- Mais de rien Kilari, ça m'a fait plaisir ! sourit-il.

\- Hihi... Bon, on continue notre ballade, ou on se pose sur un banc dans le parc ?

\- Comme vous voulez. Tu en penses quoi, Hiroto ? me demande Seiji.

\- … Peut importe. Oh, on continue à marcher.

Nous continuons donc à marcher. Une heure plus tard, nous nous rendons donc à l'agence. Kilari part donc avec sa manager, puis nous, nous restons au côté de notre manager. Les heures se défilent alors lentement. J'attends qu'une heure précise. L'heure où nous allons enregistrer notre deuxième chanson de la journée. C'est « Guéris-moi », cette chanson est si douce. J'aime beaucoup la chanter avec Seiji, comme la plupart de nos chansons.

L'heure est arrivée. Nous nous précipitons alors dans notre loge, nos costumes dans les mains, nous entrons donc, et verrouillons derrière nous. Je pose mon costume sur le banc, puis lâche un soupire d'apaisement.

\- Aaaaahhh... Ça m'a un peu fatigué... Cette journée.

\- Oh... ? On en a fait de bien plus fatigante pourtant. me dit Seiji.

\- Ouais... Mais étrangement, j'ai l'impression d'être plus fatigué que d'habitude.

\- Hm... Bizarre.

Je reste sans bouger à ma place... Puis je lève les yeux vers Seiji qui me fait un sourire sur le côté, m'invitant à venir goûter ses lèvres. Je rougis légèrement puis avec la tentation, m'approche de Seiji et l'embrasse tendrement. Depuis ce midi j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Je continue à l'embrasser, en mangeant ses lèvres avec un brin de fougue. Il met sa main droite sur le début de ma joue et la fin de mon cou. Je mets mes mains sur ses épaules. J'embrasse passionnément ses lèvres, tout en mangeant de temps en temps sa lèvre inférieur. Seiji me bascule au dessus de lui. Je me retrouve à moitié sur lui. Torse contre torse. Lui est allongé sur le banc tandis que moi, je suis assis à côté de lui allongé que de mon torse sur lui. Il m'embrasse aussi plein de fougue. J'arrête de l'embrasser. Reprenant mon souffle, puis j'embrasse sensuellement son cou. Il lâche un petit gémissement. Je relève doucement la tête, regardant le visage de mon amant. Je rougis un peu, je suis séduit. Son expression est magnifique. Les yeux en demi-lune, les joues roses, la bouche un peu ouverte, les cheveux légèrement en bataille, ses sourcils un peu courbé en forme de U, juste magnifique et assez excitant. Il me sourit, toujours avec le même visage. Je place ma main sur son visage et le caresse affectueusement. Il ferme les yeux et met sa main gauche sur la mienne qui lui caresse affectueusement. Je souris à mon tour. Le blond à l'air chaud. Soudain, un cou dans la porte se fait entendre.

\- Les garçons ?! On va être en retard ! crie notre manager.

Je me lève brusquement avec les joues rouges, Seiji se remet assis sur le banc recoiffant rapidement ses cheveux.

\- Oui, excusez-nous ! On arrive ! dis-je paniquant.

J'enlève mon haut puis mon bas et m'habille comme Seiji de mon costume. Je suis habillé d'un haut noir avec un petit débardeur par dessus couleur marron clair, un pantalon rouge allant jusqu'en bas de mes chevilles. Seiji est habillé du même style, un haut blanc un débardeur par dessus blanc aussi et un pantalon rouge aussi.

Je regarde Seiji, qui me regarde quelques secondes après, il me sourit. Je lui renvoie un sourire plutôt gêné. Puis nous sortons de notre loge pour nous diriger vers le studio pour enregistrer notre chanson.

\- Bonjour ! Excusez-nous de notre petit retard. dit Seiji saluant l'enregistreur.

\- Oui, excusez-nous. dis-je en saluant moi aussi l'enregistreur.

\- Ce n'est rien. Mais tâchez de ne pas l'être la prochaine fois. nous dit-il.

\- Oui. dis-je en synchrone avec Seiji.

Monsieur Muranishi nous regarde.

« _C'est assez anormal qu'ils sont en retard. Ce n'est pas leur genre. »_ pense Monsieur Muranishi.

\- Bien, placez-vous sur la scène.

Nous exécutons alors l'ordre. Nous plaçant dos à dos de profil à la scène. Attendant que la musique retentisse.

La musique débute. Je lève mon bras droit, celui qui est vers le fond de la scène, tout comme Seiji qui exécute le même mouvement de bras que moi. Je commence à marcher contournant Seiji qui fait la même chose. Je me retrouve face au fond de la scène et Seiji se retrouve face à l'enregistreur, la note du départ débute alors, et Seiji s'apprête donc à chanter.

 _« C'est dans l'air froid du matin, que je ressens enfin l'arrivé glacé de l'hiver. Sur ce morne quai de gare, on se presse pour le départ, les corps réchauffent l'atmosphère. »_

Je tourne alors autour de Seiji me plaçant donc face à l'enregistreur, et Seiji prend ma place au fond dos à l'enregistreur.

 _« Je regarde autour de moi, je t'aperçois soudain_ , _je te fais signe de la main,_ nous faisons alors tout les deux signes de la main, _et tu m'apparaît changer comme si tu avais mûris, je me sens envoûter aussitôt que tu me souris ! »_

Nous nous retrouvons maintenant tout deux face à l'enregistreur.

 _ **« Wo-ho ! Mon souffle ardant te poursuit, s'insinue tout autour de toi. L'air glacé nous a réunit je te veux auprès de moi ! Mon serment c'est qu'à jamais je protégerai, la fraîcheur de ton beau sourire. Ces lèvres qui savent comment guérir et consoler en douceur: mon pauvre cœur »**_

Nous nous tournons alors autour. Faisant les derniers pas de danse de notre chorégraphie. Puis la musique vient à sa fin. Nous restons dans la même pose attendant l'enregistreur la permission de bouger.

\- Bravo !

Des applaudissements se fait entendre dans la pièce. Nous nous remettons donc droit et regarde l'enregistreur les remerciant de nous avoir écouté. Nous descendons de la scène, quand notre manager arrive vers nous.

\- Bravo, vous êtes vraiment formidable !

\- Merci Monsieur Muranishi. sourit Seiji.

\- Merci.

\- Bien. J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose. Tout va bien pour vous en ce moment ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? questionnais-je à Muranishi.

\- Oh, comme ça. C'est juste que vous êtes un peu au ralentit en ce moment. Vous mettez pas autant de temps à vous habiller par exemple.

\- …

\- …

Nous restons silencieux. Un peu gêné. Notre manager nous fait sortir donc du studio. Il était à présent 17h38. Nous regagnons le bureau de notre manager. Nous entrons. Kilari était déjà là, avec son manager.

\- Oh, salut les garçons !

\- Bonjour Kilari. sourit Seiji.

\- Yo. dis-je.

\- Ça va toujours ?

\- Oh, ouais. Un peu crevé. Et toi ? lui dis-je d'une voix un peu fatigué.

\- Oui !

\- Bien, merci les jeunes pour aujourd'hui. Reposez-vous bien, à demain. nous dis Kumoi et Muranishi.

\- A demain !

Nous sortons donc de l'agence.

\- B-bon... H-gm... Hiroto, je dois te parler.

\- Ah oui.

Je regarde Seiji.

\- C'est pas grave. Je rentre tout seul. On se voit demain Hiroto. me dit-il en souriant. Et toi aussi Kilari.

\- O-ouais... dis-je en étant un peu déçut.

\- A demain ! dit Seiji tout en souriant.

\- A demain...

\- A demain ! dit à son tour Kilari.

Je regarde Seiji commencer à partir. Un peu déçu. Je tourne donc la tête vers Kilari. Qui a l'air gêné et stressé.

\- H-hm... On devrait aller dans un endroit calme. C-comme la plage ? Ou le parc ? propose Kilari.

\- O-ouais. La plage, ça fait longtemps qu'on est pas allé. Et en plus à cette heure, il y aura plus personne. répondais-je.

\- Oui.

Nous allons donc sur la plage. Le ciel est orangé. Je suis assez gêné de venir par un couché de soleil avec Kilari. J'ai l'impression d'être à un rendez-vous amoureux. C'est assez gênant et perturbant. Je regarde Kilari qui a les joues roses et à l'air elle aussi gêné. C'est le moment de lui dire pour Seiji et moi...

\- B-bon... Il me semble que tu as quelque chose à me dire aussi ? Tu peux commencer si tu veux. me dit Kilari.

\- N-non. Vas-y toi.

\- … O-ok...

Je la regarde. Elle a l'air stressé et un peu gêné. Je me demande se qu'elle a à me dire. J'attends calmement qu'elle commence.

\- E-et bien... Ce que j'ai à te dire... C'est que... commence t-elle.

Allé, courage Kilari ! Je peux y arriver, il faut que je lui dise ! Je pris alors la main de Hiroto. Je regarde le sol.

\- … ?

\- Ça fait un m-moment... Que... Je l'ai remarqué... Mais... Hiroto... Je... elle lève la tête vers moi, Hiroto, je t'aime !

… J'ouvre grand les yeux. Pardon ? Comment ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Kilari... M'aime ? J'y crois pas... Et merde... Comment vais-je faire ? J'allais lui dire que je suis en couple avec Seiji, et elle m'avoue ses sentiments pour moi... Comment vais-je lui dire... ? Lui dire que... Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre sans la vexer... ?

 **A suivre dans le chapitre 4...**


End file.
